


mediator?

by lesbianbey



Series: tumblr sentence ask prompts [8]
Category: Dear White People (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, i probably won’t write for the dwp fandom again but, this fic was actually good imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: goddamn, samantha white is a blind ass bitch and joelle blames gabe for it.( request: sam/joelle + "you don't even have a clue about the things you do to me" )





	mediator?

college is stressful as hell. winchester university is a cesspool of antiblack racism and joelle brooks always wondered how she dealt with it day by day. from blackface parties to blatant racist ass whiteys to boujee ass bitches (like colandrea's ol' coon headass) she could get an award for dealing with this shit for so long.

but when she gotta play silent mediator to one of sam's scuffs with her fake deep boyfriend gabe, she can feel herself crumbling.

dating a teacher's assistant is one thing but for it to be a white boy, especially with sam being the poster child for calling out white people on her radio show "dear white people"...every black student and their moms probably shut off the radios once they hear the tagline.

"I still don't know why i'm here," she mutters, but her snide comment is ignored once gabe keeps on and on as to why he did this and that and the other thing. she hasn't trust his ass since he called the police on reggie a few months back at that party and she wonders why sam keeps taking his ass back. she could have someone better. hell, reggie would be better at this point. but, joelle isn't talking about him.

"again, why the fuck am I here?" she finally snaps, and both sam and gabe turn their heads, looking at joelle instead at each other. "you two have been at it for minutes and i'm so tired of standing here acting like some fucking mediator! you two aren't working out anymore, which has been clear for months now, so do me the ever loving favor and either make up or break up! and if you do make up, don't invite me to any of your fights again."

she storms out of the radio room and gets as far as a few feet away from the building until she feels a hand pull her back.

"I don't know why you keep going back to him," she says. "he doesn't like you the way you want him to, and i'm sorry to tell you that but it's truth."

"and you know someone who does?"

joelle watches as sam narrows her eyes, almost as if she's studying her best friend. it makes her uneasy but she doesn't let it show. "yeah, in fact, I do know of a person."

"I...you know I don't like reggie like that—"

"no, sam, i'm not talking about him! i'm talking about me! you act like you're so smart but you don't even have a clue about the things you do to me!" she cups sam's face, and stops herself for a moment, reading sam's expression and just looking at how pretty she is.

"what do I do to you?" sam asks, carefully and quietly.

"you make me happy...and sad, and angry, and lowkey horny, but mostly happy. I wanna make you happy, sam."

"then kiss me, right here, right now."

joelle finally kisses her, both of them smiling and laughing and crying between kisses. it's messy as hell, but fuck, joelle brooks does not give a shit.


End file.
